Pisces (Eclipse)
(Mother) Justin Pate (Son) |key= |image gallery=yes }} :For Pisces' normal form see Pisces. Eclipse Pisces (ピスケス Pisukesu), "The Paired Fish" (双魚宮 Sōgyokyū), is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Pisces, one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Yukino Agria,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 10 but the contract was severed causing Pisces, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Appearance Eclipse Pisces consist of two entities, mother and son. Mother Eclipse Pisces takes the form of a large Great White shark, with two side fins, one dorsal fin and a few more in the back as well as a tail fin. The dorsal area is dark blue colored while the underside and the endings on some fins are light blue in color. She has serrated teeth, red lipstick and big black eyes with remarkably long eyelashes. The son has a humanoid appearance with many fish characteristics such as blue skin, webbed fingers, and fins protruding from the sides of his head and from his arms. He has brown hair kept in dreads and the symbol of Pisces tattooed in black on his forehead. He wears a black, sleeveless rash guard, green baggy pants and brown footwear.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 207 Personality Mother Pisces deeply cares for her son by openly expressing her fondness towards him and getting mad when someone makes her son cry. Mother Pisces is shown to be extremely sensitive, evident when she cried a lot after her son called her an "old hag". She also has the tendency to compliment others, be it her son or the enemy, when they have done something noteworthy. There are times that Mother Pisces ends her sentences with "-shark" (''-same'') or "-sharkshark" (''-samesame''). On the other hand, Son Pisces displays rude behavior towards his Mother whenever he feels embarrassed. He also has the tendency to lie, such as saying that he won't finish a defeated opponent but then proceeds to attack them afterwards regardless; when defeated in battle, Son Pisces throws a tantrum in a similar fashion to a baby. Finally, he'll usually blurt out "he got it" and like his Mother, he also uses a suffix ("''-zura''") to end his sentences. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Eclipse Pisces appears to steal a special set of keys created by Hisui E. Fiore with the ability to force open or close the 12 Zodiac gates. The son takes the box that contained them with his Magic while the mother assaults them from under them. Mother Pisces praises his son for his work but he calls her an old hag, which makes her frantically cry. Everyone watching sees this as very odd and Yukino notices that they are her Spirit, Pisces. Mother Pisces stops crying as she starts rubbing her fins all over her son's body and they are told by their former master to give back what they took because that will save them. Son tells Yukino that now they have been released from their contract and have nothing to do with her. Mother says they should leave now that they have acquired what they came for but the son says he wants to have fun with the Dragon Slayer and he leads Natsu away to fight separately. Yukino and Levy McGarden try running after them but Eclipse Mother Pisces stops them, saying she'll be their opponent. On the son's end, he starts overpowering Natsu, disabling from using his fire by blowing it out with balls of his black Wind Magic while the mother faces Yukino's Polaris, Levy's Solid Script, later Deneb and then Arcadios' swordsmanship. Having taken their fight to the sky, son Pisces uses Dread Spiral, pulling Natsu into his black whirlwinds and sending him crashing into the town. Meanwhile Arcadios puts up a fight against the mother but is ultimately unable to do anything against her sharkskin and she then rams right through him. Son Pisces continues to overpower Natsu until he gets distracted and is sent flying by the Dragon Slayer while mother Pisces now faces Lucy Heartfilia, her kick and lastly Plue, who is also unable to do anything against her mighty force. As she then rushes to attack Lucy, Natsu appears and also sends her flying with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Seeing the son crying, Mother Pisces gets angry and they both return to finish what they started. Natsu attacks with Fire Dragon's Roar but it is counterattacked with Roar of the Mom. Mother Pisces then uses Sharkskin Body Press, multiplying her size exponentially as she comes smashing down on the enemies. This allows them to get a hold of the keys and they then fly away. Pisces later participates in performing Liberum within Astral Spirytus with the other eleven Eclipse Spirits, however they are interrupted by the arrival of Natsu and his friends, which greatly angers the son and most others. Pisces then stands with their fellows as Leo explains the reasoning behind their want to do Liberum ("perfect freedom" by severing their ties with humans completely); the son holds up the keys he stole and tells the group that they can't do anything to them, but the keys disappear and reveal themselves to have been fakes. After bickering with his mother, the son apologizes to Leo for failing and the mother demands that she be punished in place of her son. The son then participates in attacking Natsu's group with many of the other Eclipse Spirits, but after more members of Fairy Tail arrive, Pisces and the other Eclipse Spirits retreat behind their respective Astral Spirytus gates. Behind theirs, the mother finds Mirajane on a beach and knocks her into the water, where she and her son have the advantage; the two challenge the girl to a battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 However, Pisces begins to swim away; the son comments on his swimming performance and insults his mother, much to her dismay, and then states that he'll be the first to bring down Mirajane before rushing at her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 The son, however, is knocked away by Mirajane, who has entered her Satan Soul form; the mother chases after her boy but is chastised for being too overbearing and too soft regarding her son's attitude. The mother and son then perform Mother and Son Forbidden Hug, creating a whirlpool to trap Mirajane, but the latter merely hits the son and grabs the mother, dissipating the trap. The son is then sent flying out of the water after being slapped with his mother; the mother quickly follows by being tossed and are defeated by an explosion created by Mirajane. The two are then tapped with one of Hisui's keys and are returned to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 Later, Eclipse Ophiuchus reveals that Pisces being sent back to the Celestial Spirit World is part of her plan to empower the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 which ultimately occurs when the King absorbs the floating orbs that house Pisces and the other twelve Eclipse Spirits into his body.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Ultimately, thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Happy, who venture inside the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King, Pisces and the others are freed after Natsu destroys the core of the Eclipsed King. With this, the Spirit World is returned to its original state, including Pisces and the other Eclipse Spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Eclipse Mother Pisces is able to use Water Magic as a primary Magic in combat. The mother employs this Magic as a Caster type, being able to create water from where there isn't in order to fight with her physique. She also creates tunnels of water in the earth in order to travel in it, swimming in it as if the earth was made of water. This allows her to disappear into the ground and come up anywhere for a physical assault on her target. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Both mother and son Eclipse Pisces are able to use this Magic, though the son uses it primarily in combat while the mother has only been known to use it while possessing a lot of anger. The dark winds they create are able to easily counter fire-related Magic such as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and are commonly shot in the form of black wind balls. *'Flight': Mother and son are capable of flight through this Magic. Mother Pisces is always able to levitate around anywhere but also fly at high speeds, leaving a black trail mark behind her, while the son is able to fly by releasing black winds from his hands, giving him enough propulsion to accelerate him for a high-speed attack or even take him up to the sky. He only needs one hand to do this, allowing him to still fight with his other one. *'Wind Ball': The primary form of attack of the son, creating black spheres of wind in his hand and fire them at his target. These balls seem to easily be able to burn out fire. (Unnamed) **'Kappa Ring Four': An attack where the son create multiple Wind Balls with quick succession, rendering the target distracted and open for attacks. *'Dread Spiral': While in the air, son Pisces creates a streak of black wind from his free hand as he spins around, creating a black whirlwind around himself and various other ones around the area. Anyone caught in these is spun and then sent flying violently. *'Roar of the Mom': Mother Pisces sucks in air before releasing a tornado of black wind, powerful enough to counter the Fire Dragon's Roar of a Dragon Slayer. Unique Physiology: Eclipse Mother Pisces, as a shark, has unique abilities regarding her body. *'Sharkskin': Mother Pisces possesses skin that can harden enough to be able to break Arcadios' sword in two when trying to cut her. *'Dorsal Fin': Eclipse Mother Pisces' dorsal fin is said to be able to cut through anything. *'Size Alteration': Mother Pisces is able to increase her body size exponentially. :*'Sharkskin Body Press': Mother Pisces increases her body size and then slams down on her target. Swimming Specialist: Contrary to their old selves, Pisces are no longer weak to water, which allows them to utilize their new forms to swim rather adeptly in the water, which allows them to perform certain techniques they would otherwise be unable to do. *'Mother and Son Forbidden Hug': The son and mother swim around their opponent in opposite direction, creating a whirlpool. Whatever effects this technique is supposed to have remain unknown, as Mirajane stopped its performance with ease. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Pisces cannot die, unless they are somehow forced to stay in the human world for a long period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 However, should Liberum be successfully completed, Pisces will forfeit their immortality in exchange for twelve days of "freedom", after which they will die.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 206 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, Yukino Agria, Lucy Heartfilia, & Arcadios vs. Pisces (Eclipse) *Mirajane Strauss vs. Pisces (Eclipse) *Stop Liberum! References Navigation Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist